


LORIKA: Defenders of the Future

by CastingMoonLight, PastelHeartGore



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Cyberpunk, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Cyberpunk, F/F, F/M, Freeform, Gay Keith (Voltron), Klance au, LORIKA Freeform, Langst, M/M, klance, klangst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-17 08:36:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16512947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CastingMoonLight/pseuds/CastingMoonLight, https://archiveofourown.org/users/PastelHeartGore/pseuds/PastelHeartGore
Summary: It was the year 2666 and humanity had to evacuate from earth because of global warming and an unknown disease labeled as 'Vk980'. Everything was okay for the first couple months until sirens go off and everyone goes into a panic- the earth is dying and no one seems to find a cure. It's up to a 19-year-old boy and his newfound lover to possibly save the world from the government.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, I'm Moon the writer/creator of Lorika: DEFENDERS Of THE FUTURE. Also my co-owner Cookie or PastelHeartGore . We've been working hard to get this au made and planned for the past month and a half now, so you all can enjoy our au. This will also be posted on Wattpad under the same user!!! ~Moon
> 
> I hope you enjoy owo *jazz hands* ~Cookie
> 
> Disclaimer: We don't own any of the characters from Voltron Legendary Defenders, we only own the names and some made up side characters.

_September 25, 2026_

_11:45pm_

Akira fixed the leather glove on his left-hand fastening the velcro strap for about the tenth time in the last five minutes. He kept his gaze fixed before him trying not to draw any unwanted attention to himself, as he turned to walk down an empty alleyway. His footsteps were drowned out by the bustling sounds of Zephy city. He turned the next corner down another alleyway and spotted his hoverbike sitting beneath the staircase leading up to the small apartment complex him and his brother currently lived in.

Akira glanced up to the window leading to his room and sighed making his way up the fire escape that lead up to his window, not wanting to go through the front and risk waking unwanted people. A light breeze ruffled a few silver strands of loose hair in his face, that fell from his ponytail. He brushed the strands out of his face tucking them behind his ear, He yawned opening the latch to his window opening it and stepped inside quietly. Akira was greeted by the silence which he was glad for, everyone was asleep peacefully just as he had suspected.

Akira had placed his things away and changed into different clothing consisting of a planned pair of joggers and t-shirt to sleep in. As he was placing his hair up into a bun a faint knock caught his attention by the open bedroom door. He glanced back to find his older brother Hiroshi standing by the door quietly. _"How long had he been standing there?"_ Akira thought to himself continuing to change.

"So are you just going to continue to ignore me standing here, or give me an explanation to why you were out so late?" Hiroshi stood with his arms crossed and a death glare. Akira groaned turning his attention to Hiroshi, "I was just studying at Amelia's." He hummed walking to his bed and sat down. Hiroshi nods the look on his face softened and he sat up from the door frame. "Alright, I'm glad to see you're taking your study's seriously," Hiroshi spoke Akira rolled his eyes a bit when Hiroshi wasn't looking.

Akira sat at his desk and pulled up some documents to make it look like he was getting ready to finish what was left of his work. Hiroshi stood there for a good couple of minutes watching him before finally giving up and leaving the room, to go back downstairs and finish the movie that he was watching with Damien. Akira glanced over at his now empty doorway and sighed happily before getting up and closing the door while locking it afterward. He hated lying to Hiroshi- but if he had found out what he was really doing- well- Hiroshi would probably kill him, or worse.

He went back to his desk and pulled up his secret documents, stuff about his new job and files on people he should get to know. 'Small' things like that- Akira ran a hand through his silver hair as he skimmed through the files, one after one. He was tired but yet- kinda curious. What was he even getting into? What made him get this job? So many questions that he didn't know the answer to.

After about a good hour and a half, Akira got bored and tired of scrolling through countless files. He decided to call it a night and closed all the files he had opened putting them away safely. He yawned and stood up from his desk walking to his bed and flopped down with a huff. Akira sighed and rolled over onto his side turning off the side lamp on a table nearby, he hummed settling in his bed and drifted off to sleep deep in his thoughts.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_September 26, 2026_

_7:35am_

Akira kept his eyes screwed shut as his head and body remained buried under the comfy cover of his bed sheets. That was if his brother would stop yelling at him to get his lazy ass out of bed, and basically murdering the door. That was enough to finally get Akira awake and up out of bed, he yawned and stretched groaning softly. "Alright, I'm up," Akira mumbled rubbing his eyes as he walked to the door that was brutally being banged on at the moment.

Akira rolled his eyes and opening the door. "I'm up geez stop murdering the door." He yawned walking past a clearly pissed off Hiroshi. "They have feelings too you know..." He mumbled walking into the bathroom and closed the door. "You have twenty minutes until your late." Hiroshi sighed propping himself up against the wall next to the bathroom door. After a few moments without his little brother's response, he shook his head and walked downstairs to the kitchen were his loving fiance was cooking breakfast for the lot. Hiroshi hummed softly as he wraps his arms around his fiancee. The light brown haired male smiled as he turned to face Hiroshi a bit.

Hiroshi looked over Damien's shoulder to see what he was cooking. "Mmm, it looks good babe~" The taller of the two chuckled. "Thanks, where's Akira??" He asked with a with a curious hum. "Last I saw, he went in the bathroom....but never came out," Hiroshi replied letting Damien go, as he sighed. "I'll go check on him...watch the food for me please Hiro." He glanced back at the other male who nodded before going upstairs to the bathroom to check on Akira. Damien then knocked on the bathroom door with a slight frown. Akira groaned softly and opened the door, "Yeah?" He mumbled sleepily looking at Damien. "You need to get downstairs and eat- I don't wanna hear it- your school is all the way across town and your already running late since you missed the bus." Damien crosses his arms, a mother-like vibe coming from him. Akira simply nods and looked at Damien, "Damien its Saturday..." He mumbled. He was quiet for a while. "HIROSHI TAKASHI KOGANE GET YOUR FUCKING ASS UP HERE YOU PIECE OF SHIT.....PLEASE AND THANK YOU." He yelled downstairs. Hiroshi froze after hearing Damien yell. "Oh, shit..."

Akira walked past Damien and back towards his room, He glanced at Hiroshi walking up the stairs and smirked. "You're fucked." He spoke entering his room...


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the next chapter, Translations at the end^^

_September 25, 2026_

_6:45am_

Lorenzo huffed quietly as he rolled over in his bed, not wanting to get up as Vanessa yelled at him in Spanish. "Lorenzo obtener tu culo fuera de cama!" Vanessa yelled knocking on the door. He groans covering his head with his pillow as he curled up tightly in his blankets. "No, eso es demasiado trabajo!!" His response was muffled. "Te mostraré demasiada trabajo!" She growled and kicked the door in."Levántate!" She yelled at him pulling the covers off of Lorenzo. He yelped trying to tug the covers back to wrap himself up. "No fuck you!!!" He moved the covers back to yell at his older sister before covering himself up again. "Come on it's your turn to babysit." Vanessa sighed.

Lorenzo sighed grumbling quietly before throwing the covers off, his hair a mess. "Fine...." He stretches before getting up, his white t-shirt rode up slightly above his shorts revealing his V line. Vanessa glared at him with her arms crossed, "Took you long enough." She grumbled. "Oh, hush- you know the others are the same- especially Luis-" He mumbled glancing at his sister as he put some shorts on and running his hands through his hair. "Mhm." She hummed leaving the room soon after. He rolls his eyes slightly before walking out of the room and down into the living room, where he saw his youngest sister Chloe holding their youngest brother Marco.

Chloe hummed quietly watching some show on the small tv set in the corner of the living room. She smiled faintly glancing down at Marco in her arms. Marco cooed quietly as he watched the tv in fascination. Lorenzo chuckled walking over to the two. "I heard that it's my turn to watch the little squirt." He sat next to Chloe while tickling Marco gently who squirmed and squealed happily. "Alright, you don't have to." She hummed looking over at her older brother. "Nah, I don't need Vanessa yelling at me again-" He chuckled before taking Marco from Chloe's lap.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_September 26, 2026_

_9:35pm_

Lorenzo was finally able to get Marco down for bed. Although he had to have Marco sleep in his bed since the baby refused to sleep in his crib. He sighed softly after a while and went to go take a relaxing shower. Lorenzo silently hoped that Marco wouldn't wake up during that time.

~After his shower~

Lorenzo ran a hand through his damp hair when he left the bathroom with a thankful sigh, seeing that Marco was still peacefully sleeping between the pillows on his bed. "Well at least he's sleeping peacefully-" He mumbled as he threw on a t-shirt and some sleep shorts while also letting off a yawn. "I guess I'll write or something to kill time-" He walked over to his desk and pulled out a notebook to continue his 'project' for one of his classes- which one? Well, he doesn't even remember anymore because he's pushed it off so much. Lorenzo eventually pulled his phone out and dialed his friends number, waiting somewhat patiently.

Five rings later, Paige picked up the phone. She yawned mumbling something quietly. "Dufuk you want McClain?" She asked a little annoyed. "I'm boreddddd~" He whined looking at his notebook. "And, I don't wanna do this paper that's probably due when we go back-" He grumbled. "Do the paper and leave me alone." Paige grumbled half asleep.   
"Alright fuck you then Paige- I just wanted to check up on you since I haven't seen you since I don't know- TWO weeks ago!" Lorenzo glared at Nothing as he talked into the phone. "I'm kidding geez calm down McClain." Paige yawned sitting up now. He just grunted in response before looking over at Marco with a satisfied hum. "So whatcha been up to bitch?" Lorenzo asked.

"Well I was sleeping slut." Paige spoke getting up off there bed. "Ok First i meant these two past weeks dumbass- And second I'm not a slut." He snorts leaning back in his chair. "Exactly I've been sleeping for the past two weeks, well tried to at least and yes you are don't deny it." Lorenzo rolled his eyes. "Yeah, ok since when? I've never even touched or sucked a dick before!" He snorted. "Prove it, then I may just believe you." They hummed searching around their room. "Oh my god, Paige why must you do this to me! How the fuck is I supposed to prove that shit!" He rolls his eyes glancing over at Marco every now and then. "Am." Paige corrected Lorenzo laughing quietly.

"Shut up! 'm tired ok?? You try being up late while putting a baby to sleep-" He growls. "Can't relate, but anyways finish your paper and stop procrastinating by talking to me." Paige sighed sitting on their bed with their laptop in hand. "Ah fuck this stupid paper- I only need one more paragraph anyway, it can wait." He closed his eyes. "Finish it now, you'll forget later." They warned. Lorenzo mocked them silently. "I can do two things at once-" He grumbles turning back to his desk and picking his pencil up. "Mhm sure, you can." They spoke logging into their laptop.

He didn't respond, just rolled his eyes as he tried writing. Which the sound of a pencil writing is all that could be heard from his side of the phone. Paige wasn't paying much attention to their phone at the moment. Lorenzo grunted in annoyance, as he wrote and then erased things. Malik then came into Paige's room. "Hey, squirt! Get your ass downstairs now!" Malik yelled at them before leaving the room. Paige groaned closer their laptop, "Hey slut I gotta go." They spoke getting up. Lorenzo huffed at the nickname. "Alright bitch- see you whenever-" He replied before hanging up.

_10:35pm_

Lorenzo yawned and closed his notebook, he was finally finished so he got up and went to his bed to sleep. "Ah finally I'm done-" He sighs before carefully laying down next to Marco and slowly letting sleep consume him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters Mentioned:  
> Lorenzo McClain: Lance McClain  
> Vanessa McClain: Veronica McClain  
> Luis McClain & Chloe McClain: Middle children also twins  
> Marco McClain: The youngest of the McClain's  
> Paige Holt: Pidge Holt  
> Malik Holt: Matt Holt  
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
> Translations in order:  
> * "Lorenzo get you ass out of bed!"  
> * "No, that's too much work!!"  
> * "I will show you too much work!"  
> * "Get up!"

**Author's Note:**

> Characters Mentioned:  
> Akira Kogane: Keith Kogane  
> Hiroshi Kogane: Takashi Shirogane  
> Damien Nobel: Adam W.  
> Amelia Gale: Allura ?¿?  
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
> Hope you enjoyed! Grab your popcorn and tissues and get ready for the ride of your life with Lorika: Defenders Of The Future!!!!! -Cookie
> 
> Also, doors have feelings too...AND I promise chapters will get longer by the third chapter in, we just rushed to get the first two done and posted!!! With that done and said have a good day/night ~Moon


End file.
